Memorizing love
by XxPrincessMariexX
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid hasn't been the one to fall in love, but what happens when he helps a new intern come and join their team? Will he finally open up and let someone into his life? ( some OC Reid moments)


I'm trying to make this stick to Reid as much as possible, but please realize there's going to be OC moments! ALSO, I realize you DO NOT get in the FBI this quickly, you have training and a boot-camp basically, and once you have 3 years experience you then can go and try to get hired in the "profiling" jobs, but they usually hire people with 8+ year experience in the FBI for what Dr. Spencer Reid does….this is just my dreamland. AND, I tried to make her somewhat like him. So, give me A for effort.

The BAU just got done giving a speech on what it is like working and how they do their job. I was sitting in the back of a conference room, viciously scribbling down notes. I wanted to hold this position some day, but it wasn't going to come easy for me. I have read books, and took classes; I keep trying to educate myself with as much knowledge as possible. I don't think you can ever have enough.

Special Agent Spencer Reid just finished talking; I noticed most people were dozing off in this sweltering conference room, not understanding a word he spoke. But I did, he is one of my biggest mentors. I actually pulled out a tape recorder and recorded everything he said while writing down notes.

I was anxious for after the questions and comments because then you have the chance to talk to them separately on their own.

Once everything was over they got down and came towards us, there wasn't many of us, maybe 30 at the most. And I noticed everyone was flocking towards the other BAU members, and Spencer was standing alone in the corner, I could see his eyes examining the room around him noticing no one bothering to come up to him, and that's when he slung his bag over his shoulder and started to head out the room.

I panicked, so I ran up towards him, I wanted to talk to him and now was my chance.

"Dr. Spencer Reid!"

He turned around "yes?"

I stuttered a bit "I wanted to say what your doing is really great"

He smiled, "I find I do some of my best work under intense terror"

_Oh god. What do I say? What do I say? _

I stuck out my right hand, he then stuck his out and we firmly shook hands "My name is Lauren"

He finally pulled his hand back and spoke "It's nice to meet you Lauren. So tell me, what specifically intrigues you so much in this type of work? Do you have qualities that excel in this particular field? You're the only one I noticed who was paying attention while I spoke."

I nodded in agreement, while I shuffled through my messenger bag, which I saw looked almost the same as his. "This is my notebook, I wrote down almost everything you said basically, trying to get as much information as possible. Later when I get home my time will be spent memorizing it."

He tilted his head to the side "You memorize lists? Me too, actually I spend a great majority of time reading and memorizing. Have you thought of putting an internship for the FBI? I'm sure I could put in a letter for you, to help you get a better chance."

I couldn't control the huge smile that grew on my face, "That would be wonderful, especially coming from you; you're one of my biggest mentors."

He started shuffling around in his own bag and pulled out a card, he handed it to me while smiling "feel free to contact me and I can give you the reference letter and we can go from there"

Inside I was screaming, this is my dream job and my mentor is going to help me get it? But on the outside I just nodded "thank you so much, I will most defiantly be contacting you in the next few days."

We said goodbye and parted our ways.

I made my way to the library and went to the back corner and sat down. I put my bag on the table and pulled out my notes and plugged my ear buds into the recorder and pressed play.

As I heard Dr. Reid talk, I read over my notes, I really wanted this job, so I had to study as much as possible for it and take his advice he had given at the seminar.

I soon paused the recording because my mind was wandering to different places. It was thinking of Spencer. I mean, sure, he was cute, and very intelligent, but I can't. I cannot fall for him; I know myself well enough I probably would so I have to stop myself now. I have to stay concentrated on work and knowledge. No sense in getting distracted.

I brought my fingers up to my head and rubbed circles on my temples, trying to get myself to focus.

I hit play again and re-focused. I got through his whole speech, and my huge stack of notes that I had read over multiple times trying to memorize.

I soon packed up my bag and started my walk home.

Today was a good day, and tomorrow I think I will call Reid. I am very nervous, but I'm not going to get anywhere being scared like this. I have to start working on my resume also. I sighed, I'm very stressed out right now, but I can't let it get the best of me.

Elbert Hubbard once wrote "If men could only know each other, they would never either idolize or hate."

OKAY! This was really. Really. Short, and kind of boring. I am sorry): BUT please comment and give me feedback! Feel free to PM ideas.


End file.
